vertafandomcom-20200213-history
Act II
Mila, Christopher, Gorgie, Wyatt And Beverly And Made A small plan that would grow into something no one imagined. When The Group Graduated Victor had convinced his friends that they should all be neighbors in the heart of Antalez and they all agreed. Mila Opened up her company to Buy and resell homes. Wyatt went into agriculture and farming studies. Beverly became an inventor of technology and electrician along side with Chris who specified in security cameras. Gorgie Became an accountant and company investor. Victor decided to open up the company “Corewell Company & Technology.” Slowly but Surely Victor’s plan was coming along how he had hoped. Victor Married Beverly, She Was Co-owner Of Corewell Company & Technology And Hired Chris As Their First Employee. Victor Talked about the Tragic Story of his father’s death and all his friends knew he held a grudge towards people with lower income and slowly they started holding their grudge against the low income people in fear that the same thing might happened to them. That because of their riches someone would want to cause them harm and maybe kill them like Victor’s dad had ended up. Once Victor And Beverly Build Their Company On The Center Of Antalez, Victor, Beverly & The Group Of Friends With Mila’s Help They Were Able To Buy Their Houses In The Surrounding Area. Over Time Everyone Who had money wanted to buy their house next to the company who was successful and next to kind people who only knew the finest of things. Victor And Mila had made arrangements to start buying people out of their houses and selling them apartments on the coast of Verta. Wyatt Started Raising the prices of farm land around Drar, by Victor’s request, claiming it was super easy to grow plants on this land but the prices was not suitable for Drar, it was better for Drar to buy their food and plants from Medon than buy land and grow their own food if profit might not be made. After these changes many people came to Gorgie for help, asking for loans and help managing their money, Gorgie tried to help as much as he could even if he meant to go against Victor. Gorgie knew Victor didn't mean well Gorgie wasn’t a man of evil and did not believe that people in 3rd class where the cause of all crime. Gorgie moved from Antalez down to Medon, only to find out that Victor had Chris install Surveillance cameras All around Medon to keep The people of Medon From Helping Drar. Beverly Was Is The Dark with the projects, Victor excited her with the idea of her inventions being out into the world for everyone to see. Victor finally convinced her to build robots who would help employees make their job easier and Beverly listen she spent months figuring out a way to make robots, Victor put a time limit because Corewell Was going to open up as soon as she was done. And that day came, Beverly had successfully made a hand full of robot blueprints and was know taking action into building them, After one was built it was to be sent out for practice runs in Drar. Soon orders started coming in, and beverly had her hands full, everyone in Antalez wanted robots to do their jobs